


Message Sent

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Misha looks great on stage at a con, and the reader want to distract him.





	Message Sent

Misha snuck a quick kiss from you before trotting up onto the stage. This was your third convention with Misha, and you were loving every moment of it. Seeing your boyfriend of just over a year interacting with his fans and the crew made you smile almost constantly. He always had a way to make people laugh and was usually up to no good. But, that was Misha. That was the man you loved.  
Misha had been especially hands-on today. You were certain it was the low cut, pale green shirt you bought a few weeks ago. With everyone being in closer quarters than usual, you and Misha didn’t have as much privacy. And, with all of the traveling, you two were still pretty tired. But, that didn’t mean you both weren’t frustrated as hell.  
Misha waved to everyone on stage, before settling down beside Jensen. You smiled as Misha kept sneaking glances at you. He was antsy. And tonight, you two had your own room, your own space. And that was all that was on both of your minds.  
You watched Misha as he shifted his cell phone in his pocket. He was wearing his older black jeans, which were a little snug. He always complained that his phone sat too close to his crotch when he wore them. Misha also always kept his phone on vibrate during conventions. It was a habit he formed after he started dating you. The moment you told him about your health condition, he panicked, and said he always wanted to be reachable. Of course, it was overkill, but it gave him peace of mind.  
But, today, those two wonderful facts gave you a bright idea.  
You pulled out your phone and opened your text messages. You pulled up your last conversation with him and smiled. Oh, this was going to be good. You grinned as you typed a short message, then pressed send.  
Buzz buzz. You could faintly hear Misha’s phone vibrating on stage as he rested his mic in his hands, between his legs. His eyes shot open at the sensation. Bingo. You quickly sent another message to watch his reaction, and he didn’t disappoint. He shifted on his stool, trying his hardest to shift his phone further from his nether region, with no luck.  
He glared at you as you stood at the side of the stage. You just stared back, grinning as you held your phone in front of your chest. You flicked your tongue between your lips as you pressed send a third time, sending another wave of vibrations. His eyes fluttered closed, before he tried to focus back on the questions being asked.  
You continued your sabotage, and Misha kept reacting. Jensen even started to notice his movements.  
“Dude, you got a wedgie or something?” he asked in front of the crowd of fans.  
Misha just shrugged and chuckled, trying to play along. “Uh, I packed the wrong underwear. That’s what I get for not letting Y/N help me pack.” A rush of giggles and aw’s filled the room, a few fans looking your way, before the questions continued.  
After a while, the questions wrapped up, and Jensen and Misha said their goodbyes. The moment Misha left the stage, he rushed towards you. Before you would take another breath, his hands were on you, leading you into one of the back halls.  
He kept walking, gently towing you behind him, before you were finally alone. In a second, he pushed you up against the wall and growled.  
“Oh, you little devil,” he groaned as he pressed his erection against your hip. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, nipping and sucking at the soft skin there. “God, you make me crazy.”  
“That’s why you love me, right?” You leaned your head back against the wall as you slipped your phone into your back pocket.  
Misha chuckled against your skin. “One of the many reasons.” He lifted his head and stared down at you with a dark, hooded gaze. “I have an hour before I need to show up for photo ops.” He leaned down and pressed a fierce kiss against your lips. “And in that hour, I’d like to teach you the consequences of your actions.” Your breath hitched at his tone.  
“Do it,” you teased. “I dare you.” And with that, Misha grabbed your hand, and dragged you up to your hotel room.


End file.
